Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various methodologies may be employed to protect such electronic content. One such methodology is to utilize high availability systems to reduce the likelihood of data loss. As would be expected, such high availability systems are often quite complex.
Unfortunately, once these systems are installed and initially configured, problems may occur if e.g., changes are made to the manner in which these systems are utilized, which may result in the system now being insufficiently configured or overly utilized.